dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Ewing
'Jack Ewing '''is a character from [[Dallas (first series)|the original ''Dallas TV series]] on CBS, appearing in a total of 51 episodes in Seasons 7-10, from 1985 to 1987. The part of Jack was played by Dack Rambo. History Jack was born in Alaska in 1941, the son of Jason Ewing and Nancy Shaw. He has a younger sister named Jamie. Jack arrived in Dallas to help his cousins, J.R. Ewing and Bobby Ewing, stop Cliff Barnes and Jamie Ewing from splitting up Ewing Oil. (Jamie had turned up in Dallas with a document which stated that Jock Ewing, Jason Ewing and Digger Barnes had equally split the company up between them in the 1930s). He had information that proved Jock bought his partners' shares a while later. For his help, Jack was given 10% shares in Ewing Oil (5% from J.R. and 5% from Bobby). Jack took them to Wally Wyndam, who told them of some documents that were held by Jock's first wife Amanda.http://www.dallas.episodeguides.com/tv/0xd573/episode/8/28 During the trial, the documents proved that Jock did in fact own 100% of Ewing Oil. Pam's dream Jack started spending time at Ewing Oil helping his cousin J.R out and acting as a go between for J.R. and his new business partner J.R.s former sister-in'law Pam who decided to keep an eye on J.R. by going to work at Ewing Oil when she inherited Bobby's shares of the company for their son Christopher. During this time Jack also briefly dated Jenna Wade who became mentally unstable due to Bobby's death which ended the romantic part of their relationship. However once Jenna came to terms with Bobby's death and that he actually wanted to remarry his ex-wife Pam Jack and Jenna decided to remain friends. Also during this time Jack was pursued by Angelica Nero - CEO of Marinos Shipping. Jack had a striking resemblance to her reclusive employer, Dimitri Marinos, Angelica with the help of Jack's cousin J.R. persuaded him to pose as Dimitri at a conference in Martinique to convince the company's investors that business was running normally.http://www.dallas.episodeguides.com/tv/0xd573/episode/9/17 It was believed that Dimitri's absent was due to illnesses but in fact he was already dead. Meanwhile, Jack and Angelica's assistant, Grace, began to fall in love and eventually Grace betrayed her employer by informing Jack that he would be publicly killed when the job was complete. During the conference, Angelica failed to kill Jack but later she got her revenge by planting a bomb in Jack's car to kill him but it accidentally killed Jamie.http://www.dallas.episodeguides.com/tv/0xd573/episode/9/31 History continued In 1986, Jack's former wife, April Stevens, turned up in Dallas to make a claim to half of his 10% of Ewing Oil. April proved that, during their divorce hearing, the judge granted her half of any future income. However, Jack sold his 10% for one dollar to Jamie and presented April with her half - fifty cents. After Jamie died and her will was left unsigned, Jack testifies in court that he sold his shares to Jamie to spite April so she would not benefit from him. The judge orders that April receives her five percent. After this, Jack leaves Dallas and is not seen again. References/Notes External links *Jack Ewing charater profile/episodes at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:First Series Characters Category:Ewing family Category:Guest characters who became regulars